


Geronimo

by Duochanfan



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Phichit is doing something fun for his birthday, but Yuuri doesn't approve.





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri On Ice, just having some fun!

Yuuri looked at his friend, and shuddered, he really didn't want to be here. Anywhere but here. Phichit had just turned nineteen and he wanted to do something fun and extreme to celebrate it. Though this wasn't his first accompanying Phichit to such a place. Phichit had dragged him last year for his eighteenth birthday as well and had been forced to join in. He knew that Phichit had gone several times without him and a few times Yuuri had been there to watch. That first time was the last time for Yuuri, never again, was all he could think.   
  
"Really," he sighed as he watched his friend get strapped in.   
  
"What?" Phichit asked, looking and sounding as innocent as the Thai skater could manage.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this again? Couldn't we... I don't do something a little safer?" he asked, almost pleading with the adult to think.   
  
"Yuuri," Pichit said as he wiggled around as best as he could with both of his feet tied together.   
  
"Phichit," Yuuri mocked in the same tone. "Look, I just don't think this is the safest of things to do." He would beg if he had to, but there was that set look in his best friends eyes and knew that Phichit wouldn't budge.   
  
"I'm doing this, now you can either join me or not," Phichit grinned, seeing the Japanese skater pale at the thought of going through that again.   
  
"I think not," Yuuri hugged, "I'm just really tired of watching you get thrown off the top of buildings."   
  
Phichit grinned, "Well, for one Yuuri, my bestie, I'm not getting thrown off, I'm jumping of my own free will, and for two, this is a bridge, as was all the others." He pointed out the mistake that Yuuri had made with his words.   
  
"Well, it feels like the same thing. Like you're going to hurt yourself at any moment," Yuuri rolled his eyes.   
  
"But I won't," Phichit said.   
  
"Are you ready?" the man that had finished setting everything up said as he straightened up.   
  
"Yep," Phichit grinned as he was helped to the edge of the platform, "You sure you don't want to join me Yuuri!" he called out, as he moved further away from his best friend.   
  
"Not a chance," Yuuri shuddered.   
  
"Okay, you don't know what you're missing," he teased, though he knew that Yuuri wouldn't join him. He had been left shaking for days after the first time.   
  
"OKay Phichit, You ready?" the man asked.   
  
"I am," Phichit said as he got into position and then slowly leant backwards, "GERONIMO!!!" he yelled out as he fell off the platform and down towards the river almost 230ft below.   
  
"Idiot," Yuuri said as he heard Phichits yells and then the sudden stop and carrying on of them. "He okay?" he then asked the man looking over the side, not wanting to see.   
  
"Yeah, his head went in the water just like he wanted," the man grinned.   
  
"Honestly, bungee jumping," Yuuri snorted as he began to make his way off the rig and onto the bridge that it had been built off of. He needed to go make sure the idiot really was all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I do hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
